Colorless
by Nalyx
Summary: ...I suck at summaries. use your imagination!
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

**A/N: helluuuu my fellow readers! :D ok so this fanfic will most likely completed by the end of today/tomorrow**** (hopefully) because it's a comic that my lovely girlfriend wrote during her sophomore year and I loved it and asked her permission for me to turn it into a fanfic :3 so here we go! (Btw Vix I didn't know what the title was so I just gave it this XD)**

My name is Vexen. I am known also as number four in our organization, and by my professional name "The Chilly Academic"...how unfortunately true it is. If there is anything you need to know about me it is that I care for no one and vice versa. There are only two known exceptions to this fact and one of those exceptions has been in traumatized-like state.

"He any better yet?" Xigbar asked, after I...'kindly' asked him to shut up due to him being too close to Zexion's room.

Sighing with defeat I said, "No I don't think so...he hasn't come out of this trance yet, and it's been seven days...seventy two more hours without sleep and he'll..."

"Aw chill out Vexen. The kids always been a fighter," Xigbar interjected. His cheerful attitude was nauseating but what he said was true.

"Yes...he is," I replied.

"Remember the time that everyone got the flu? He was the only one who wasn't hurling."

"Xigbar, this is slightly worse then the flu."  
>"Yeah, yeah. You're just overprotective."<p>

I turned my attention to Zexion and wrapped my arm gently around his waist, "Come on Zexion. Sit up, please." What Xigbar said was also true. I was overprotective of Zexion. Even when we were apprentices, Zexion was the son I always wanted.

"Can you hear me, Zexion?" I asked, a glimmer of hope filling me up, "...Ienzo?"

There was no response from the boy and I was beginning to think that he would never break free of this trance. I lightly touched his forehead with mine and speaking softly I said, "...If you can hear me...I want you to know that I won't ever leave you alone again. I won't let that happen to you...I promise, I'll get you through this and when you wake up we'll have lots of fun...like before."

Still there was no answer from the boy. A sense of defeat washed over me and all I could do was plea for him to answer, but nothing came from him. Nothing and as two days passed by I was almost one hundred percent sure that he was going to die.

I began to plea again and as I did, Xemnas had entered the room, demanding that I would stop and explaining how this crazed obsession was damaging to my health. All I did for a retort was glare at him.

"Fine. Do not listen to me. It's not going to make a difference though. You've lost both of them," he said. THEM. Ienzo the son I've always wanted and Relane, my little sister, the last family that I had, but now she's far away, hidden from the other members for her own safety and now that I no longer possess a heart, I cannot see her. But if I am truly heartless, why does it hurt to think of her? And Ienzo, so quiet yet intelligent and inquisitive...will Zexion be anything like him?

I have to know.

"Vexen you need sleep-" Xigbar said.

"I'll sleep when ZEXION does," I interjected.

"What about food?" Xemnas asked.

"As previously state, I shall eat when ZEXION does," I replied.

All heads turned to Xaldin and Lexeaus when they entered the room, Xaldin slamming the door behind him.

"Hey what's going on? You called us out of a mission," Xaldin stated.

"Zexion hasn't woken up yet," Xemnas replied.

"WHAT THE HELL! You said missions would only be cancelled for EMERGENCIES!" Xaldin shouted.

Glaring at him I angrily growled out, "This IS an emergency."

"Not in MY book! Now if you'll excuse us we-" Joy engulfed me as I watched Lexeaus punch that annoying, dread-haired, moron into unconsciousness. It was probably the happiest I've ever felt.

After punching number three, Lexeaus made his way over to me and Zexion. Worry glimmered in his eyes and I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Vex-"

"He's all yours now," I interrupted. Many do not know this but Lexeaus has a connection with Zexion. He is the only one I trust with him and our last chance to awaken number six, "Lexeaus...please..."

Knowing what I meant, he lowered himself to the small boy in my arms and in a gentle whisper he said, "Zexion, it's me Lexeaus remember? I use to be Aleus. It's time to awaken."

The boy's head perked up, eyes wide in shock and not one word escaped his lips except for one thing. The name of who Lexeaus use to be. The name that Ienzo very well.

"Aleus!" he shouted. That when I realized where I went wrong. Ienzo wouldn't recognize people through their faces, but their vocal recognition and in my case both my body and voice aged. I never had a fighting chance at restoring Zexion. Lexeaus was lucky to have the opportunity.

"I-I thought you were- I thought that- that I'd never see you again!" Zexion stated between sobs, hugging Lexeaus with all the strength he had, which wasn't much. Number five pet him gently, holding him and close and reassuring him that everything was alright now.

"Well I see I'm not needed. So I'll just be going, call if you need me good bye," I said in a rushed voice. I needed to get out of there. I absolutely didn't want Zexion to see me like this. He was use to the young Even and I looked...like a forty year old.

"Wait what? Just like that? He's finally up! I thought you'd want to see him Vexen-" Lexeaus began.

"Wait, Vexen, this man. He took care of me?" Zexion said, looking at Lexeaus with his usual face of realization.

"Yes," Lexeaus replied.

The young boy's face twisted into his famous thinking face, his eyes staring at something that wasn't visibly there and his fingers covering his mouth, "Our names were anagrammed...Vexen..." he suddenly gasped. I ran for it. I knew he figured it out. He wasn't stupid or oblivious...maybe a bit naïve but that was all, "EVEN!"

I didn't look back nor stop running. I couldn't let him see me like this. I turned the corner, but I didn't find an escape, only the boy whom I took care of.

"Why are you running Even!" he shouted, grabbing my arm and looking at me with a disapproving look, "didn't you miss me Even?"

Of all the questions Ienzo has ever asked, that was the only stupid one. He looked at me sadly. Oh god those puppy dog eyes.

"I...I was scared when the darkness came. I thought I'd never see you again. So...thank you for staying with me...and keeping me safe...Vexen, thank you for coming back." I just stood there staring at him in disbelief, until finally I pulled him into a hug, smiling at his words and feeling a bit...emotional? I wouldn't know.

"You're a good kid, Zexion," I said.

"I'm a good FRIEND Vexen," he said.

"I assume you like talking then?" As Ienzo he barely spoke. I was amazed that he was talking so much now.

"Yes, this is fun. This is a fun time," he replied. We both gave a small laugh. Finally I was at ease. Zexion was awake and I didn't have to hide from him. Maybe...things wouldn't be so bad...


	2. Chapter 2 WE DON'T HAVE HEARTS! DX

Later on we found out things we'd have to live through. Zexion found out he'd been out so long his bags under his eyes were permanent (how that physically possibly makes me pander). Zexion wasn't exactly happy about that fact. At one point he had suggest that he wear something that would cover it up, but I convinced him not to unless he wanted to be the one wearing make-up in the castle, but otherwise we were all pretty happy.

It was five months into being a Nobody that I realized why Zexion was acting so odd around Lexeaus and why Lexeaus kept looking so...strange, like he was guilty of something horrible...

oOoOoOoOoOo

I was on my way to the meeting hall, how annoying those meetings were. It was basically listening to Xemnas babble on and on about "KINGDOM HEARTS!" it was extremely irritating. Then suddenly I heard a crash. In a panic I ran to the doors of the library and ripped the doors opening, finding Zexion on the floor with books covering him.

"Are you ok?" I shouted. I couldn't help but feel hysteria. I was...kind of a parent. That was normal for parent's right?  
>"I'm perfectly fine Vexen," Zexion assured me. Taking off a copy of 'The Princess Bride' from his head.<p>

"Uh, no. No you're not," I said. He repeated himself, "Zexion you control illusions and since I'm seeing...I believe it's a hurricane, I'm assuming you're not ok."

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! Um I'll turn it off!" he shouted, flailing his arms frantically. I had to admit that it was adorable. He was still a bit of a...I guess one would call a spaz.

After I was free from his illusion I looked at him. I was going to confront him about his emotions and why he would be randomly sending illusions of natural disasters to people randomly, "Does this issue have to do with Lexeaus?"  
>"Wait what! How did you!"<br>"Subtlety isn't your forte Zexion."

He looked at the ground, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks, "...well you see...Its kind of like my face gets all hot, like it's burning but only when I look at him. My head hurts, it hurts to breath and I think about him all the time. I want to be near him all of the time. I get dizzy, can't think straight and my chest hurts...a lot…so what's- wait where are you going?"

"Wait here I'll be right back," I said, heading to the door and to the training room. That's where I saw Lexeaus sitting, obviously bored, while he watched Xigbar and Xaldin have one of their famous battles. I sat next to him with an all knowing smile on my face, "am I interrupting anything?"

"No but I wish you would," he replied.

"So...you and Zexion, hmm?" I said with a smirk.

Shock covered Lexeaus' face, "how did you-?"

"You're obvious," I interrupted; I was doing that a lot, "so why are you going for it?"  
>"Well aren't you bothered with that idea?" he asked.<p>

"Why would I? Did you just call me a homophobe or something?"

"But...aren't you upset? I mean...you're WITH Zexion..."

It suddenly went silent. Even the sound of Xigbar and Xaldin fighting and yelling at each other like morons went mute and I just stared into space. I swore my eye was twitching. Then the shock came and I flipped out, "YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS DATING ZEXION!"

"Well you two are always together. Why wouldn't I think that?" He asked.

"We WORK together!"  
>"Well you were so worried about him three months ago too."<p>

I sighed, calming myself down and returning to my normal self, "...you may tell this to no one...I think of Zexion as the son I always wanted...I wish he was my son, but that's all. NO. ROMANCE."

"Oh...does Zexion know that you feel this way?" He asked.

"He doesn't and will not know."

Another awkward pause came and Lex, sensing this, decided to change the subject.

"Don't you think I'm..." he trailed off.

"Do you love him truly?" I asked. I didn't even know if that was a legitimate question for a Nobody.

"Yes..."

"Then I think no less of you."

Dread came over Lex, "He's so young though…I shouldn't-"

"BUT HE LOVES YOU BACK!" I shouted. Oh damn I really need to stop interrupting people. Plus I'm not sure I was suppose to say that, "I probably shouldn't have told you that...he's in my lab if you want to talk to him."

As the words escaped my lips, the last thing I saw of Lexeaus was him staring into space then a blur flew by me. I didn't even know if that were possible, but we were Nobodies. Maybe it was.

I sat on the couch feeling accomplished that I had talked him into talking to Zexion, but as I sat there I saw Xemnas out of the corner of my eye. He didn't look pleased.

"Meet me in my office number 4. NOW," he said, walking towards said office. With a sigh of defeat, I walked to his office and waited to be yelled at, "WE DON'T HAVE HEARTS!"

I flinched, slightly freaked out about the random outburst. This was Xemnas' biggest pet peeve. The fact that we pretended to have hearts. It annoyed him greatly, but no one really cared. I spent the remainder of the day being yelled at and being lectured. I was half expecting for him to put a dunce cap on me and making me write 'We do not have hearts' a thousand times over on a chalk board.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I didn't get to find out what really happened in the labs. I was too busy being yelled at, but all I knew was that, sure as I'm blond, Zexion and Lexeaus were seen in the living room the next day freaking out Xigbar. He had accidentally walked in on them making out and I couldn't help but laugh as he ran down the halls screaming '!'

If there was anything more amusing than Xigbar freaking out, it was Xemnas yelling at them that we didn't have hearts when he walked in on them. The two of them just ignored him and brushed him off like he was nothing but a mere particle of dust.

Smirking, I glimpsed out the window and gasped when I saw two familiar intruders, "Xaldin! Look! We have intruders!"

"Vexen chill out we can take them," he replied with his usual annoyed tone.

"No you fool! It's not us I'm worried about! It's our intruders that I'm worried about! It's those two children from Radiant Garden. Isa and Lea."

What the hell were they doing here! How did they even GET here? It made absolutely no sense. Straining my ears, I listened to their conversation or at least I tried to.

"Isa I don't think this is a good idea," Lea told his best friend.

"I'm telling you this is the place. I can feel it..." Isa replied, "Look I know that you don't' want to do this anymore but-"

"Isa."

"We promised each other-"

"ISA."  
>"That we'd get in-"<p>

"ISA! BEHIND YOU!"

Unbeknownst to the blue haired boy, the darkness was creeping behind him and it looked like it was feeding time for it.

"What's with you?" Isa asked, watching his friend freak out and back away. The clueless boy had no idea that the darkness was about to swallow his heart. He shrieked when it got a hold of him, trying to drag him into it fully so it could steal his heart.

"Isa! Don't worry I'll get you out!" Lea shouted, grabbing his friend's arm. His attempted rescue was in vain as Isa was almost completely dragged in, the darkness crossing his face in an 'X' fashion. Then it went after Lea, grabbing his face to try to pull him into the darkness completely. I wanted to help them both, but Xaldin held me back. Telling me that it was all too late. So we waited, wondering if two new Nobodies would appear after the darkness feasted on their being.

We watched in horror and when the darkness dissipated we saw two figures. We headed down to them and retrieved the new Nobodies. A sense of guilt washed over me. I had done nothing for them, but what could I have possibly done?

We brought the new Nobodies into the castle and put them in extra bedrooms that we conveniently possessed and headed to Xemnas' room and tell him of the Nobodies.

"We shall have a meeting tomorrow. I'll meet them then," he said, not even bothering to look at us as he said it. How rude. We left, knowing that tomorrow shall come sooner than we thought it would.


End file.
